I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an impedance matching circuit for a power amplifier.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated RF signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The transmitter may support operation over a wide frequency range. The transmitter may include many circuits (e.g., amplifiers and filters) in order to meet the required specifications for the transmitter over the wide frequency range. These circuits may increase the size and cost of the transmitter.